


Unicornio

by Pandora_Von_Christ



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, FrostIron - Freeform, M/M, Mpreg
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 10:54:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14042715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandora_Von_Christ/pseuds/Pandora_Von_Christ
Summary: Loki está embarazado. Tony espera que sea una criatura mítica y no un bebé aburrido y normal.(Traducción).





	Unicornio

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Unicorn](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8268098) by [Donya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donya/pseuds/Donya). 



> **Disclaimer:** los personajes, al igual que la historia, no me pertenecen. Tony y Loki pertenecen a Marvel y la historia a Donya, quien muy amablemente me hadado su permiso para traducir sus historias al español.

Tony no era un hombre de familia, la aburrida vida de casado y la monótona y agotadora paternidad no le atraían en lo absoluto. Asumía que su opinión podría cambiar en el futuro y que al final querría un heredero. Pero incluso en sus sueños más locos, no esperó formar una familia con un demente dios nórdico, un chiflado que intentó matarlo más de una vez. Cortejarlo fue bastante difícil y solidificó la decisión de Tony de no darse por vencido y convertirse en el novio de Loki. Las cosas progresaron bastante rápido y antes de su primer aniversario, Loki ya estaba embarazado.

—Esto es genial —dijo Tony, tras haber estado en un profundo estado de shock durante las dos últimas horas—. ¿Sabes qué? No estaba muy interesado en tener un niño aburrido y regular, pero contigo, las posibilidades de tener un bebé muy inusual son bastante altas. Nada más imagínatelo, ¡podría ser un dragón! O un elfo. Incluso un duende o algo parecido. ¡O un unicornio!

Loki lo miró, perplejo.

—¿Estás loco? ¿Te das cuenta de lo difícil que es ser drásticamente diferente? Eso no es lo que quiero para nuestro hijo. Quiero un bebé normal, alguien que se parezca a los otros niños y no destaque de ninguna manera. Además, no voy a dar a luz a un unicornio, ya tuve suficiente con Sleipnir.

—No seas ridículo, protegeremos al bebé y luego le enseñaremos al niño a cómo lidiar con los bravucones. Espero que este Stark junior sea único en su clase.

—Creo que todavía estás digiriendo la noticia. Pronto cambiarás de opinión.

* * *

Durante los largos meses que los separaron de conocer a su hijo, Tony se dio cuenta de que Loki, de hecho, tenía razón. Parcialmente, para ser preciso. El niño en camino podría ser como Tony, de ojos marrones, cabello castaño, luciendo bastante común. ¿Pero realmente la apariencia es la única razón para ser intimidado y alienado? El simple hecho de tener a un dios masculino por madre podría resultar en años de tormento. ¿Y quién lo enfrentaría mejor, un niño humano o un dragón?

—¡Ya cambia de tema! —Loki ya había tenido suficiente de la charla del bebé sobrenatural. Acarició su enorme barriga protectoramente—. Me estás estresando. Anoche soñé que en realidad era una versión miniatura de Thor. Que salía de mí empuñando un pequeño Mjolnir.

—¿Fue por eso que me pateaste, accidentalmente?

—Te lo merecías.

—Mira esto desde mi perspectiva. Ambos sabemos que podría tratarse de un niño que no parecerá humano. Deberíamos prepararnos para eso, mirar el lado positivo de tener un pequeño hombre lobo. No quiero que estés decepcionado o deprimido cuando nazca el bebé.

Loki guardó silencio por un momento. Sabía que estaría ansioso durante el embarazo independientemente de las predicciones de Tony.

—¿De verdad amarías a un niño que no se parezca a ti en lo absoluto? —preguntó, lentamente, como si no estuviera preparado para escuchar la respuesta.

—Por supuesto. No veo la desventaja de alimentar al joven Stark con sapos o lo que sea que coman los dragones. Sabes que te amo, todo de ti, incluida tu versión azul.

—¿Estás seguro? Esta puede ser la cosa más difícil del mundo, criar a otro de mis monstruosos hijos.

—Estoy seguro.

* * *

Cuando llegó el momento, Loki y Tony fueron a Asgard. Las parteras midgardianas no estaban preparadas para asistir el parto de un niño muy especial. Loki estaba aterrorizado, esperaba lo peor: dos cabezas, escamas, garras. Tony se sintió responsable por asustarlo e intentó calmarlo. Le tocó suavemente el vientre, ajeno a que Loki estaba teniendo en ese momento una contracción.

—Podría matarte por eso —dijo Loki en una voz baja y amenazadora—. Vete de aquí.

Tony pensó que estar allí con Loki y presenciar todo el dolor era bastante difícil, pero quedarse en el pasillo era aún peor. No podía ayudar a Loki de ninguna manera y comenzó a preguntarse si una pequeña siesta en la habitación de invitados más cercana realmente era una mala idea. Esta era su última oportunidad de dormir en paz, quién sabía qué le depararía el futuro. Probablemente no podría dormir durante los próximos cuatro años.

* * *

Cuando a Tony se le permitió unirse a Loki, esperaba ver absolutamente cualquier cosa. Se prometió que se mantendría tranquilo y le aseguraría a Loki que aún podrían ser una familia. Para su sorpresa, vio a Loki llorando, lágrimas cayendo sobre el pequeño bulto en los brazos del dios. Pensaron que lo peor que le podía pasar al bebé era una forma extraña, nunca tuvieron en cuenta la posibilidad de tener un niño muerto.

—Ven, míralo —sollozó Loki y le entregó el bulto a Tony.

El niño estaba vivo, rosado y gordito. Tenía el cabello de Tony y sus ojos oscuros. Tony desenvolvió la manta, contó los dedos de las manos y de los pies, revisó por alguna característica inusual y no encontró ninguna. El bebé era normal. Loki lloraba porque estaba feliz.

—Bienvenido al mundo, hijo. —Tony sonrió al recién nacido, aliviado.

* * *

Seis meses después, Tony regresó de una caminata con Arnbjørn sin el juguete favorito del niño. Arnbjørn debió haber dejado olvidada su jirafa de peluche en el parque. Tras largas horas de desesperación, el niño se durmió en su cuna. Cuando Tony fue a ver cómo estaba, notó que su hijo estaba agarrando la jirafa con sus pequeños dedos.

—¡Sí, joder! —susurró Tony triunfalmente—. ¡Sabía que eras especial!

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Saludos y gracias por leer :)


End file.
